Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, wireless customers may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, entertainment, or for conducting critical business transactions. However, use of these services requires access to a wireless network.
Roaming describes the extension of connectivity of service to a location that is outside the home network where a service is registered. Thus, roaming ensures that a wireless communication device is kept connected to a wireless network, without losing the connection, even when the wireless communication device moves outside the geographical coverage area of the home network.
A wireless communication device operates in a non-roaming mode or a roaming mode. The mode of operation is typically selected by a user of the wireless communication device. In the non-roaming mode, a wireless communication device must stay within the geographical coverage area of the home network to communicate. Thus, the wireless communication device does not scan for visitor network signals (i.e., those network locations that are outside the home network) in the non-roaming mode. Conversely, in the roaming mode, the wireless communication device scans for visitor network signals and roams on those networks to communicate when outside the geographical coverage area of the home network.